


Pornathon 2012 Entries

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Ex Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for pornathon 2012.</p><p>1. Ex-Sex (image prompt)<br/>2. I've Got the Power  (fuck or die)<br/>3. Skinwalker (non-human)<br/>4. Come Away With Me (minor characters)<br/>5. Bloody Mary (myth/legend)<br/>6. Escaflowne (x-over)<br/>7. Piss in the Woods (no penetration)  **This one got a second place =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ex-Sex

He shouldn’t be doing this. 

That was the last coherent thought he had before Arthur grabbed his shoulders, shoved him into the nearest wall, and started to kiss him senseless. Perhaps he could have retained a shred of dignity if it would have been an ‘I’m over you and this is goodbye’ sort of kiss-- but no, this was the mother of all ‘I want to throw you on the floor and fuck you raw’ kisses.

Merlin considered reminding him that _Arthur_ had broke up with _him_ six months ago, but when he opened his mouth to do so, Arthur immediately slipped his tongue in and-- **fuck**! He had missed this.

Merlin groaned and grabbed onto Arthur’s belt loops. With a not-so-gentle tug, Merlin yanked him forward until they were pressed tightly together.

“I’ve wanked to the thought of you every night for six months.” Arthur had all but growled into his ear. Merlin shivered from head to toe and welcomed the familiar feeling of Arthur’s hard length rutting into his thigh.

“You have no idea--” Merlin started to say, but was silenced when Arthur’s blunt teeth scraped over his neck and sunk into his sensitive skin. He sucked until Merlin’s skin began to bruise and he couldn’t help but let out a low whimper. 

Arthur pulled back slowly and smirked at him. “Oh, I think I have an idea,” he retorted and pressed his hand firmly against Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s heart jumped into his throat, and all he could do was whisper a defeated, “ _Please._ ”

In a flurry of movement, Arthur removed both their shirts and managed to get Merlin’s pants down around his ankles.

“Consider this my first ever, and only, apology.” Arthur said as he dropped to his knees.

In one swift motion, Arthur gripped the base of his cock and sucked the head into his mouth. Seeing Arthur on his knees with his arrogant mouth stretched around Merlin’s cock was almost too much. Merlin wanted to thrust forward into that mouth; fuck him until his throat was raw and his lips were bleeding.

Unfortunately, Arthur was having none of it. He pinned Merlin to the wall and made him remember exactly why Arthur _always_ got what he wanted. It was still good though.

So good.

When Arthur finally started to move, Merlin’s eyes rolled back into his head and he sagged against the wall, gripping Arthur’s shoulders for balance.

Arthur teased him mercilessly by swirling his tongue over Merlin’s head and into his slit, but nothing more. His body was on fire, screaming for more and writhing under Arthur’s grip.

 _‘More!’_ he screamed in his head, but was unwilling to give his shameless begging a voice.

Arthur seemed to have psychic powers though, because he finally relented and took all of him down his throat. Merlin instinctually bucked against Arthur’s grip and dug his nails into Arthur’s back, leaving scratch marks when Arthur abruptly swallowed around him.

All too soon, Merlin felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench, warning him of his impending orgasm.

“I’m going to come,” Merlin shouted in warning as his fingers dug into Arthur’s already irritated skin.

Arthur abruptly pulled off him with a pop and stood up. “Not yet,” he commanded as he squeezed his fingers firmly around the base of Merlin’s cock. Merlin moaned in disapproval, but knew better than to object.

“Turn around.” Arthur demanded. No sooner than he complied, Arthur had two lubed up fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching him. Fuck! Where had the lube come from?

That son of a bitch had planned this!

As Arthur’s fingers brushed his prostate, he found he really didn’t care.

Another finger was added quickly, nearly making Merlin come undone. His dick was hard and an angry red. Precome steadily leaked from his slit, dribbling its’ way down his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Arthur whispered before he bit down on the back of Merlin’s neck.

Arthur pushed in without restraint, pounding him into the wall. Merlin took it all, and pushed his hips back to meet each thrust. They were both too worked up to last very long, and he soon felt Arthur’s release shooting deep inside of him.

“Come for me.” Arthur demanded, and Merlin did as he was told. His body seized up and he covered the wall with his release.

“Mine.” Arthur said into his skin and placed a gentle kiss on his back.

Merlin couldn’t help but agree.

  
**END**   



	2. I've Got the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 2 for pornathon 2012 (fuck or die)

“You have your prat face on.” Merlin grumbled as he finished preparations for the ritual.

“Why does it have to be me again?” Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed and turned to his King. “Because it has to be someone I submit to, someone that can control me. Only you can do that.”

Arthur’s face softened a little, but he still had to ask. “If we don’t do this-- . Morgana will be able to overpower you and destroy the world right?”

Merlin gave him a withering look. “We’ve already been over this a hundred times. I need all my power to keep everyone safe and this is the only way to get it. The only way to ensure your destiny happens.”

Arthur felt like he was having a panic attack.

“Is the idea of touching me really so terrible?” Merlin asked in annoyance.

Arthur’s muscles seized, his heart jumping to his throat. “No.”

Merlin stepped forward and Arthur had to fight the urge to step away. Merlin’s arms encircled his neck and he dropped his head to Arthur’s shoulder. “I’m already yours, I’ve been yours for so long. Please--”

“--Please take me.”

That was it. After years of tiptoeing a fine line between them, of never touching Merlin because he didn’t trust his self-control, he was going to give them what they had yearned for.

 _“Merlin.”_ Arthur whispered in reverence. He gently brought a hand under Merlin’s chin and tilted it up for a soul-shattering kiss.

His veins flooded with need, and his fingertips burned with the desire to touch. Merlin’s entire body shivered and twitched as Arthur gripped his hips and slowly caressed his sides.

Needing more skin, needing to see him, Arthur shed his clothes before helping Merlin do the same. He was gorgeous; all lean lines and sinewy muscles that rippled under Arthur’s touch. A line of dark hair began just under his navel and continued further south, drawing Arthur’s eyes to Merlin’s hard and leaking cock.

He heard Merlin clear his throat and looked up to see the man’s face covered in a deep blush that traveled down his neck and spread out beautifully over his chest. Arthur longed to chase the redness with his lips and pulled Merlin flush to him; both men groaning at the overwhelming sensation of being skin-on-skin.

Arthur kissed him slowly, taking the time to explore Merlin’s mouth with his tongue as they dropped to their knees. He tried to push Merlin back, but the other man pulled away and shook his head.

“I need to be on top for the ritual.” Merlin explained and Arthur’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Merlin chuckled then leaned in close to whisper, “Not like that you cabbagehead, I’m going to ride you.” 

Arthur moaned at the image, and felt heat coil in his belly. He let Merlin push him back onto the blanket and held his breath as Merlin languorously crawled up his body and sat just above his cock.

Merlin bent over him and kissed him passionately, biting at his lower lip when he pulled away. “I’m already ready for you,” he moaned into Arthur’s neck. “I stretched myself open all afternoon.”

Arthur let out an embarrassing whimper and tried to keep himself calm as Merlin lowered himself down on his cock. By the gods, he was so _tight_. As soon as Merlin had him fully seated, he began to move rapidly, tearing moans of pleasure from Arthur’s lips. He wasn’t going to last.

Merlin chanted softly and used the oil he summoned to trace symbols onto his own chest and then Arthur’s. The feel of Merlin’s magic brushing over his skin was too much and Arthur let himself fall over the crest, shaking through his release. Merlin followed soon after; spilling himself over Arthur’s stomach with a shout.

Merlin collapsed on top of him and whispered a few more ancient words before Arthur’s chest began to burn. His vision clouded with white hot pain, and he ground his teeth together to keep from crying out. When he finally opened his eyes, Merlin was smiling down at him with blazing gold orbs. Matching Pendragon crests were etched on their chests.

“It’s done. We belong to each other now.”

“What?” Arthur asked, confused.

“There always has to be a balance. I couldn’t have the power without something to ground me, and that was you.” Merlin’s smile was blinding.

Arthur thought was kind of fitting, because Merlin had always grounded him.


	3. Skinwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry 3 for pornathon 2012 (non-human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ungraphic non-con, past major character death
> 
> This is by far one of my fav entries- if not my favorite entry I submitted.

He’s shifted so many times he’s not sure he knows his own face anymore. It doesn’t matter though, the world is his for the taking this way.

_Lancelot_

This may be his favorite skin to wear. The Queen is greedy for this face. She lets him lift her dress and feast on the delectable wetness dripping from her core.

He licks up her slit and slender fingers weave into his hair to pull him closer. She’s delirious with need, tugs at his hair while she rides his face with abandon. He pulls her clit into his mouth and sucks hard until Guinevere screams and comes all over his face.

_Morgause_

This skin is more difficult. Morgana’s magic is powerful and she can sense this isn’t his true face. She lets him in anyway.

The sorceress’ skin is a beautiful alabaster white that he spends hours caressing. Her flesh prickles in goosebumps, nipples rising to pert attention under his fingers. He sucks one of the rosy buds into his mouth and is delighted as she squirms beneath him.

He pushes two fingers inside her and pumps them without mercy, ripping her release from her. She comes with fingernails digging into his shoulders and her sister’s name on her lips. 

_Elyan_

Wearing this face gets him well and truly fucked. Percival welcomes him into his tent with open arms and forces him on his hands and knees. Long, thick fingers carefully stretch him open before something much larger replaces them and slides in to the hilt.

His muscles contract around the shaft inside him, squeezing it, encouraging it deeper. Percival’s hands grip his hips hard enough to leave bruises, pulling him back to meet each powerful thrust. 

“Elyan. Fuck,” the man whispers into the skin at his shoulder. Percival grabs his cock and strokes him so hard it’s bordering on pain. He comes all over his stomach just as he feels the knight release deep inside him.

_Gwaine_

He has so much fun in this skin. Leon is shy and far too proper, which makes every whine of pleasure, every whimper of want, that much more enjoyable to drag from him lips.  
He lets his fingers slip out of Leon’s hole and pulls the man onto his lap.

“Fuck yourself on my cock.” He demands.

Leon’s eyes go wide and his cheeks dust pink. Regardless, he still nods and lifts himself up, ever obedient.

He leans forward and kisses Leon firmly, groaning into his mouth as the other man lowers himself onto his dick. He reaches around the knight and runs his hands over the plump curve of his arse, grasping the meaty flesh and kneading. He guides the man to a steady rhythm, not stopping until his balls pull up tight and he comes hard.

~~~~

He always assumed he’d be found out one day, but he also thought it would be by one of the people he’s fucking; not the King.

He had just come from the Queen’s chamber and Arthur seems to have followed him all the way to the lower town.

Right now he’s wearing a strange mix of Lancelot’s skin and the face of a guard he was shifting into. Magic ebbs and flows through his body, parts of him are peeling and rolling back only to be replaced by something new. The space around him buzzes with energy, expanding to make room for his change. 

“Tell me who you are.” Arthur has Excalibur pointed towards him, voice threatening.

“That doesn’t matter.” He answers slowly, hands up in submission. He lets his body settle back into the visage of Lancelot. Someone Arthur trusts. Little pieces of skin lock into place and bones reset until his body finally goes still and settles into the form. “What does matter, is that I can be anyone you want.”

Arthur steps closer, sword nearly resting on his chest. “Anyone? Even--” his voice is steady and face composed, neither betraying the emotions flickering through his eyes.

His head tilts, “Even Emrys. You miss him don’t you? His death must have been hard on you,” he says and takes a small step forward, feeling the cold steel press into skin.

Arthur appears to be warring with himself.

“Do you want to see him again?” he asks. The air around him shimmers and vibrates as his eyes brighten to a shining blue and his lips curl into a goofy grin.

The King gasps, his sword clattering to the ground, forgotten.


	4. Come Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #4 for pornathon 2012 (minor characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Will/Sophia True Blood fusion

Moans fill the humid night air, drifting through the clearing and filling the empty space until it’s bursting with sexual energy. Will’s skin is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, uniform pants sticking to his legs and hair matted to his brow.

He cries out as Sophia pushes him into a tree and the bark scrapes against his bare back, cutting into his skin. Blood oozes from the scrapes and trickles down the valley of his spine while soft lips run along the side of his neck, tickling his flesh in the most delicious way. He tilts his head to the side, a shameless invitation for more.

“Join us.” Sophia hisses over his skin, the coolness of her breath making him shiver and break out in goosebumps despite the Louisiana heat. Tips of faery fang scrape over his skin and he whimpers in want.

He had come to Bon Temps to be closer to his last remaining relatives; Sookie and Jason Stackhouse. Jason got him a job as a deputy and he tried to live a relatively normal life, but with all the Vampires, Werewolves and other supernatural stuff running around it’s difficult at times.

“I-- I can’t.” Will stutters out, trying to hold on to any semblance of thought as she runs her dainty hands over his arms and down his chest. Bright green eyes bore into his, as if reaching for his soul.

Much to his surprise and horror he’s learned that he’s part fae and the faeries want him to join their super weird, super creepy, nightclub slash faery safe haven. He had thought it would be no problem to ignore their advances, but that illusion was shattered when he met Sophia.

“I will convince you William,” she purrs into his ear before sucking it in her mouth and nibbling until he begins to whine and squirm.

Will has been enamored with her ever since the shimmering blue portal opened and she stepped through. She wasn’t like the others, she didn’t try to hide her devious and dark side. The air around her screamed danger, while still carrying the sickeningly sweet scent all faeries emanate. He couldn’t help but to keep coming back for more.

“You can try,” he says just to see the way her eyes spark with challenge and her grin turn feral.

Her gaze doesn’t leave his as she sinks to her knees, silver gown fanning out around her and pretty lips mouthing at his cock. Slender fingers glide up the inside of his thigh, just barely brushing over his balls as they make their way to his zipper. The slide of the zip is noisy in the still night air, the pop of the button nearly deafening with the promise it brings. She pulls his pants down, material catching on his damp skin as they go.

He sighs in contentment and sweet relief as she takes his cock in hand and strokes gently. He is a man starved and she is his salvation. Sophia continues to look up at him from under her lashes, looking far more innocent than should be possible as she wraps her mouth around the head of his cock.

Air tries to escape him, breath coming in heavy gasps as she swirls her tongue around his tip and laps at the precome that’s gathered at the slit. She relaxes her jaw and sinks down along his length until he’s fully enveloped in the wet heat of her mouth. She pulls back, then takes him all the way down her throat and swallows around him until Will can’t remember his own name.

His entire world narrows to the throbbing pulse echoing through his body. He tries to hold her gaze, tries not to look away just like she wants, but his orgasm hits him with such ferocity he’s forced to close his eyes and throw his head back to keep from coming out of his skin. Distantly, he hears himself scream.

When he’s finally coherent enough to open his eyes, Sophia is still on her knees lapping up his come from her fingers. She looks magnificent.

She stands gracefully and extends her hand to him. “Come with me.” 

Her eyes shimmer with promises he’s not sure she’ll keep, but he wants to believe her, and he wants this deeply satisfied feeling every day for the rest of his life.

He takes her hand and walks through the portal.


	5. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #5 for pornathon 2012 (myth/legend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Horror Genre
> 
> This would be my second favorite entry. Bloody Mary terrified me as a child and I think it's such an interesting myth. My Bloody Mary is based off of Supernatural's take on things.

”Bloody Mary --- _Bloody Mary_ \--- **_Bloody Mary_** ”

~~~

A malevolent scream rips through her lungs and fills the chill night air as she is reborn into existence. Summoned to kill those with the blood of the innocent on their hands, vengeance is hers to find, hers to deliver for those unable to tear through the veil and do it themselves.

This time and place is overflowing with hands stained a deep crimson, dripping with the screams of those lost. She slinks through the shadows, crawling out of any reflective surface to drag the guilty to the gates of Hell. Hundreds are avenged at her hand, but it’s not enough. Never enough to satisfy her hunger for revenge. She needs more. She needs--

A King.

~~~

Gliding through the castle is childsplay, the extravagant decor and excessive mirrors make it too easy to slide through the halls and into the King’s chambers. The stench of guilt hangs heavy in the air, making her sick with disgust and shiver with the anticipation of vengeance. She slips into the mirror over the washbasin and patiently waits for her prey.

Moments later, King Arthur and his Court Sorcerer burst through the door, waiting until it’s shut and locked behind them before exchanging hurried exclamations.

“Mercia is yours Arthur!” Merlin all but shouts and shoves the King back into the wall, gripping his armor and pulling him forward for a joyous kiss. A kiss of victory that was paid for by fallen sons, daughters, mothers, and fathers. 

The King responds quickly, pressing forward into the warm body that’s currently trying to wrap itself around him. He peppers kisses over Merlin’s brow, across his cheeks and down his neck. “Because of you. Because of you.” Arthur repeats like a mantra into the divot of his shoulder.

He nudges Merlin to the edge of their bed and gently shoves him down, pinning his hands above his head and pushing his legs apart. “Clothes.” Arthur says as a command and then grins as Merlin’s eyes flare and nothing remains between them.

She watches in sick curiosity at their happiness, trembling with joy that she will be the one to take it from them. She will wait until they’re riddled with pleasure and satisfaction before stealing it all away.

The King pushes two fingers inside Merlin’s slicked hole, keening in pleasure at the tight heat he finds. He wastes no time in preparing his lover, taking him to the very edge of his breaking point; until Merlin is writhing underneath him, cock bobbing angrily between them.

“Arthur, _please_.” the warlock begs and pulls his legs up further, wantonly putting himself on display for his King.

Arthur gives in, bracing his hands on Merlin’s shoulders; gently pushing past the tight ring of muscle. She takes in the way they both quiver, how their muscles ripple in pure desire as they constrain the need to move; to fuck.

Eventually Arthur gives in and thrusts with abandon, grabbing Merlin’s cock and stroking in time with the piston of his hips. Neither of them last long; Merlin screams Arthur’s name as he paints their stomachs with the proof of his release and Arthur moans into the crook of his neck as he comes deep inside him.

They collapse on the bed together in a tangled pile of sweat and come. The King takes his sorcerer in his arms and pulls him tightly to his chest. It’s not long until she hears their breath even out and their chests rise and fall in a steady rhythm. 

Calling upon the ancient curse that binds her to this world, she summons the power to break free from her bindings. One hand grips the edge of the mirror, then the other, and she pulls herself through the barrier and sprawls onto the floor. Bones disjoint and twist unnaturally as she crawls across the cold stone and up onto the bed, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. She sits and stares at the huddled lovers, taking a moment to savor the justice of the judgement she’s about to deliver.

She studies the sorcerer closely, so burdened by the choices he’s made to stay by his King’s side. His regret hangs heavy in the air, so thick she can taste the heady scent on her tongue.

It’s time.

She’s leaning in close to deliver the promised retribution, the blood of their victims dripping from her hair and skin, when the sorcerer’s eyes snap open and blaze a furious gold.


	6. Escaflowne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #6 for pornathon 2012 (x-over/fusions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escaflowne fusion.
> 
> Excuse the excessive amount of fluff- my entries kept being depressing and I didn't like it lmao

Merlin wakes with a splitting headache. Why the magic beam of blue light can’t set him down softly, he’ll never understand. Slowly, he cracks an eye open and smiles at the man sitting beside him.

“Arthur,” he whispers. He sits up and reaches for him, afraid this may be a dream.

“Merlin.” Arthur says as he leans down and nuzzles into him, arms wrapping around his waist. “I’ve missed you.”

He pulls back and kisses Arthur firmly on the mouth, grabbing his shoulders and tugging him in close. He’s waited three years to do this, always regretting he hadn’t kissed him goodbye in the first place. Apparently Arthur feels the same, because there’s no hesitation as he pushes him down into the bed and crawls up his body. He’s hovering just above Merlin, body heat surrounding him, warming him to his core.

“Why did you call for me? Is everything ok on your Earth?” Arthur murmurs into his collarbone before suckling on the skin there.

“Everything’s fine. I couldn’t stay away any longer. I belong with you here on Gaea.” Merlin replies, head swimming with need and want as Arthur drags a hand up his side and underneath his shirt.

“You know I’m King.” The seriousness that slips into Arthur’s tone makes him pause. Maybe he’d been wrong to presume Arthur would wait for him. Maybe he had a Queen now. The thought physically hurts and makes his chest vibrate with pain and jealousy. 

“I know.” Merlin says softly as he pulls Arthur’s red shirt up and over his head. His heart constricts and burns with happiness as he sees his own pendant hanging around Arthur’s neck.

He’s silent as he slowly maps the plains of his chest. He looks different now; he’s grown into a man with broad shoulders and defined muscles. His skin is sun kissed and leathery to the touch; no doubt from long hours spent rebuilding Fanelia.

“If you stay by my side, it will be complicated. The council is already angry enough I have yet to take a wife.” Arthur says, eyes worried, but full of hope.

Merlin smiles and wraps his arms around the King’s neck. “I’m the seer from the Mystic Moon. I have to have some credibility around here.”

The answering grin is beautiful and breathtaking, and when they kiss it feels like Merlin is finally home. Arthur moans into his mouth and greedily runs his fingers through his hair, over his face and down his sides to his hips. Each touch is a bolt of electricity zipping through his body, leaving him raw around the edges.

He reaches between them and unties Arthur’s laces, pulling his pants down with shaking hands. “Fuck me.” Merlin whines into the divot of Arthur’s shoulder, grinding his hips up to meet his Kings.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Arthur says reverently before kissing his forehead, then his temple, cheek, and finally his lips. “Promise me you’re staying.”

“I promise.” He answers and cups Arthur’s cheek with his hand, attempting to reassure him. 

His King strips them down and prepares him slowly with one, then two, generously slick fingers. He’s never been touched before and the sensations are foreign and slightly painful, but oh so good. The air is thick with the scent of precome and sweat and Merlin can’t ever remember feeling so out of his mind with happiness.

He watches as Arthur slicks his cock and lines himself up at his entrance. Merlin grips his biceps and locks eyes with him as he slowly, carefully, pushes inside. It burns and hurts, but Arthur takes his time and pauses once he’s fully seated, allowing him to adjust.

He feels full and complete and doesn’t think it can get any better until Arthur shudders and his wings burst from his back.

Oh.

He had forgotten how gorgeous they are. Tentatively, he reaches out and runs his hand along the soft white feathers. “You’re beautiful.” Merlin says, knowing it’s a gift he gets to see them, knowing how his wings brings up painful memories of his lost mother and the shame of being a Draconian.

Arthur sighs at the touch and dips his head down to rest on his shoulder. They writhe together, giving and taking what they need until Merlin can’t hold it in any longer and comes in hot spurts over their stomachs. Arthur is not far behind, and finishes with a shout.

Just as he’s falling asleep, he hears Arthur whisper, “welcome home.”


	7. Piss in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #7 for pornathon 2012 (no penetration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: watersports
> 
> This entry won me a second place. WOOT! still super excited about it =D

“I’m going to piss.” Merlin announces as he steals away from the knights gathered around the campfire. Arthur catches his eye and attempts some sort of eyebrow communication, but he has no idea what right, left, right, right means in brow language so he just shrugs his shoulders and walks off.

Not trusting the pranking nature of his comrades, he walks several feet into the forest and looks around suspiciously before untying his laces and pulling out his cock. He’s about to have the best piss of his life, but is interrupted with a warm presence at his back and a strong hand around his prick.

“Oi! You scared me,” he shrieks.

“Couldn’t have you getting lost in the woods,” comes Arthur’s voice right in his ear. His King gives his soft cock a squeeze and tugs a little. “We’ll have to be quick.”

“I really do have to pee.” Merlin says, though he can already feel the blood rushing to his dick.

“After. It’ll make this better anyways.” Arthur responds, brushing his thumb over the tip and slicking him with his own precome.

Arthur takes things slow, letting his body adjust to the new sensations and coaxing him into a frenzied arousal. He’s hanging in this perfect balance of needing to pee and needing to come and he’s never felt something so incredible in his life. It’s almost as good as when his magic courses through him.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Arthur moans into his ear, hand tightening around his cock as he firmly strokes him. “Not sure if you’re going to piss or come. Feeling so much pressure you just know you have to find release one way or another.”

Merlin is rendered speechless at the overwhelming tension, leaning back into Arthur’s warm body and throwing his head back to rest against his shoulder. He has to bite his lip to keep in a strangled groan.

“I know you can take a little more. I promise it’ll feel good. Do you trust me?” Arthur asks, hot breath puffing against the side of his face. Merlin nods in answer, hoping he gets the message because he’s entirely unable to speak at the moment.

Another hand reaches around his body and gently rests against his stomach, just above the base of his cock. Without warning, Arthur presses the heel of his hand deep into his lower abdomen. Merlin keens and arches off him, groin throbbing, sparks of pain and pleasure jolting through his body; all the way down to the tips of his toes and back up to his overly large ears.

“That’s it. Come on, you can do this.” Arthur says encouragingly as he speeds up his hand, pumping furiously while he pushes his heel further into Merlin’s stomach. The pressure is just **_too much_** and he thinks he might die from the over stimulation. Beads of sweat gather over his brow and trickle down his temples.

“You’re so close. Come for me.” Arthur says, and _yes_ , finally he feels his balls tighten to a nearly painful degree and then he’s coming all over the forest floor in long stringy spurts. The relief is sweet, but incomplete. There’s still this slight pressure deep in his groin and he’s suddenly slammed with the immediate need for a second release, to empty his bladder and stop this maddening strain on his body.

“Do it.” Arthur says, but he can’t be serious because Merlin’s cock is still in his hand.

“No, I--” Merlin is cut off with a nip to his ear and Arthur’s heel pressing, pressing, pressing into him until he can’t hold it any longer and lets his body go lax as the first stream of urine rushes out of him.

The hiss of his piss is loud and obscene, and he blushes as he realizes Arthur can probably feel the heat of it passing through his spent cock. He feels embarrassed and pretty humiliated, but letting everything go feels like a second orgasm and he can’t restrain a long, guttural moan from escaping his lips.

“You’re amazing. You did such a good job.” Arthur whispers in his ear as he uses his free hand to stroke Merlin’s cheek.

His body goes limp in Arthur’s embrace and he lets his eyes close in contentment. Ruined. Arthur’s gone and ruined him for even a simple piss in the woods. As a tender kiss is placed against his neck, he finds he doesn’t mind.


End file.
